MEDIC! By Jack The Medic and Tex96
by Jack Anderson -TF2
Summary: Read The story you'll get a better idea.
1. Roman Pt1

**"MEDIC!" By Tex96 and Jack The Medic**

"I was new to this."  
"I was only a man who took a job to help pay the bills."  
"To find something new.."  
"What I found was my nightmare..."

"MEDIC!" a Heavy yelled as he hid behind a wall bleeding badly and held his stomach while holding a shotgun "...Medic..." he quietly said to himself.

Jack heard the cry and ran down the stairs around the corner of spawn and ran into the courtyard "Comrade!" he yelled as he ran with his Medi-gun in both hands,he didn't want to loose his grip or drop it.

The Heavy shot a fire and Jack began to run to the sound "Med...Me..*cough* Medic..."

Jack ran to him and pulled the trigger back and the medical beam shot out of the medi-gun and onto the heavy "You'll survive heavy...what's your name?..."

The heavy coughed again then said "Roman...Thank you medic..."

Jack got on his knees and said "I am Jack...nice to meet you Roman..." he looked at Roman and watched as the beam was going through his body and around it healing up cuts,wounds and other damaged areas "What happened Roman?"

Roman looked at Jack and sighed "Iz long story..."

"I fought many after grabbing zhat intel...I lost it though...After many snipers trying to take me down with bullets of red...scouts trying to beat me down with tiny bats...and zhat spy...he is crafty man...shot me when I thought he was a Engineer...I let go of intel and he ran off with it..I crawled back here..."

Jack listened and tried to understand more of the battlefield "How bad was zit?"

"Horrid...Me and Sasha tried the best we could...the final blow was it...me and Sasha tried so very very hard...all on our own we tried...little men beat us...I am very sorry..." Roman said and closed his eyes.

Jack nodded "It's alright Roman,you only messed up big deal."

Roman smiled then heard a noise behind Jack and saw a Sniper running up to Jack from behind and he got up then ran to Jack and threw him to the floor "I SEE SPY!" he then punched the sniper as hard as he could and the sniper was killed.

The Sniper wasn't a sniper at all,it was a spy and the mask flew off as he flew to a wall and died.

Jack was breathing a bit hard "..You sa...You saved me comrade..."

Roman grinned "Doctor..."

Jack looked at Roman "Yes?"

Roman pulled out his mini-gun "...We go together now Doctor..."

Jack looked at him and chose not to argue as he knew Roman was bigger than him and he thought the experience would do him good "...Very well...".

Roman grabbed ammo and walked to a wall "Get ready Doctor..."

"Get ready? iz there someth-"  
"NOW"

Roman jumped to the exit door and began to shoot at enemies as soon as he saw them.

Jack almost dropped his medi-gun then ran after "WAIT FOR ME!" he yelled then healed him while ducking down and following from behind.

(This took a while to make due to time me and Tex had plus the plot and all switching from characters to make this work,in the end our choice was Heavy and Medic to start it off.)


	2. Roman pt2

The bullets hit the enemy from the minigun as Roman laughed proudly.

Jack ducked down and was still new to the whole thing so he just stayed behind Roman and hoped not to die,his nervousness was hard for him to control,his hands were shaking and he knew that if he messed up even one little thing that it would kill him and decrease chances of his team winning.

Roman noticed a sniper up top aiming at his doctor "DOCTOR!"

Jack dropped his medi-gun from the shock of the heavy's voice being so loud,he cried out in fear himself.

Roman grabbed Jack and pulled him away from the sniper's view and pulled out his shotgun while he ran into the Blu base,he had thrown Jack onto his left shoulder,his breath grew louder.

Jack,was fearful,he had almost been shot and he lost his weapon,another thing being that he was easily scared by his comrade,he held his head and cried while saying things in German.

Roman heard his friend cry and he growled then when he saw BLUs rushing to him he took cover and opened fire.

A soldier fired back "Pyro flank him now!"

A pyro came out from the sewers and released the deadly flames.

Roman quickly gunned down the pyro but he was shot in the back by the rocket.

Jack,being on Roman,was thrown off from the blast and he hit the wall nearest to him,he was almost knocked out from the blow taken from hitting the wall.

Roman fell to his stomach but rolled out of the way from the next rocket then with luck,critically shot and wounded the soldier,enough to make him flee for a bit.

Jack held his leg that was bleeding along with his head that was in major pain "...Agh...".

Roman ran to Jack "Doctor,are you alright?"

"..I...I am in pain...the rocket...agh..how can you stand it?"

Roman frowned "Doctor!" he grabbed him and yelled.

Jack looked at Roman and blinked.

"...Medic,you must be strong,if not then you fall,if you fall,your friends fall,it is chain reaction,the only way for us to win is to work together doctor,I refuse to lose you now!" he held out his hand "Are you ready or not?"

Jack breathed a bit hard while gulping from pain but he soon enough shook Roman's hand and got up with the help of his friend.

The soldier soon came back with two other soldiers "If you know what's good for you then you will run!"

Roman then looked at Jack "Hide medic,I give signal when it is time..." he ran into sight "Over here filthy pig American!"

The soldiers opened fire.

Roman ran to a corner then went around it and reloaded as the soldiers closed in.

"Quit hiding you fucking bear!,we can play hide and go seek later when I bury your grave!"

Jack stayed quiet and when Roman shot into the air he knew that was the signal,he pulled out his bonesaw and slowly went around the soldiers that were too busy trying to kill Roman to notice.

Roman shot a soldier.

Jack saw which one was shot,he ran to that soldier and stabbed him with all the force he had and almost killed him,a quick blow finished the soldier off.

"Quick,get the fucking Nazi!"

The other soldier shot at Jack and chased him down the sewer.

Roman took this as a chance to strike,he tackled the soldier and grabbed his rocket launcher and threw it aside then grabbed his hands before he could reach for another weapon "American coward,you fight me in numbers yet you cannot win,I will crush you with bare hands!"

The soldier grunted as he tried to keep the russian off of him.

Jack continued to run,his heart was racing and his focus was on staying alive.

The soldier chasing him spammed rockets his way.

Jack dodged and fell,he tasted the water because of this,he spit it out and went around the corner,he pulled his bonesaw back.

The soldier closed in.

Jack felt everything slowing down,the sweat on his forehead came down his neck,his heart beating without control,and his focus building.

The soldier turned the corner and was stabbed by the thrust of the saw and the pull back of the blade,it hit his heart but he shot Jack anyways before he died.

Jack stumbled backwards,he stood there for a moment then he slowly walked back to the stairs and up.

Roman and the soldier were at it until Roman managed to let go and snap the soldier's neck.

Jack was at the entrance,he looked at Roman.

Roman got up "Doctor..." he began to walk to him.

Jack smiled then gave him a thumbs up.

Roman chuckled and smiled as well "Doctor you made it!" he said joyfuly.

Jack put down his hand and his face went blank.

Roman noticed this then he became worried,he walked to Jack "Doctor?..."

Jack fell backwards,his heart stopped beating.

Roman dived to Jack's side "_DOCTOR!-Doctor!-doctor!_" the echo was made from his loud voice as he checked his friend's body condition...

(It took some time for me and Tex to made this for many reasons we have,the main one being work.)


End file.
